Der Sprung ins Nichts
by Melhb
Summary: Ein Langdistanzserienkiller macht in New York Jagd auf Traceure, die sich beim Pakour auf den Dächern immer sich und frei gefühlt haben. Sie wissen nichts über ihn, außer dass sie ihn festnehmen müssen, bevor er noch mehr Menschen tötet. Und in wie weit
1. Chapter 1

_**Ein Dach in New York City**_

„Hey, beeil dich. Ich will heute noch weiter kommen."

Cheryl blickte auf das höher gelegene Dach hinter ihr.

„Ja, ich muss mich nur noch kurz vorbereiten. Ich hab lange keinen Sprung über 4 Meter mehr gemacht," erwiderte Steven, „seitdem ich aus dem Krankenhaus raus bin, hab ich es beim Training langsam angehen lassen."

„Ich weiß, hey, wenn du dich nicht traust, wir können auch nen anderen Weg nehmen. Du weißt, was Tessa immer sagt: geh kein unnötiges Risiko ein."

„Ich schaff das schon."

Steven nahm Anlauf und sprang mühelos auf das unter ihm liegende Dach.

„Hat doch wunderbar geklappt."

Cheryl umarmte Steven.

„Großartig, du bist echt wieder der Alte."

Cheryl löste sich von ihm und machte sich auf, weiter über das Dach zu laufen. Sie drehte sich um, als sie einen dumpfen Aufprall hörte. Steven lag regungslos auf dem Dach.

„Steven?" fragte sie vorsichtig und näherte sich ihm wieder. Cheryl erschrak, als sie das Blut und das Einschussloch an seiner rechten Schläfe sah. Sie sah sich suchend um, ob sie etwas entdecken konnte, während sie nach ihrem Handy suchte, als sie den Notruf wählte, bevor auch sie von einem gezielten Schuss in den Kopf getötet wurde.

**_FBI Hauptquartier, Büro der BAU_**

„Jungs, ist ja lieb, dass ihr die Kaffeekanne bewacht oder warm haltet, aber kann ich da mal ran?'"

Spencer und Derek sahen Emily erst etwas verwundert an, bevor sie die Kaffeekanne freigaben.

„Danke, das ist ja so süß von euch."

„Kommt ihr bitte sofort in den Konferenzraum?"

JJs Kopf war nur kurz in der Tür aufgetaucht.

„Das klingt nach Ärger."

„Tut es das nicht jedes Mal?" fragte Spencer, als er Derek und Emily folgte.

„Auch wieder wahr."

Sie saßen kaum auf ihren Plätzen, als JJ auch schon Akten austeilte.

„Und was haben wir?"

„8 Tote in New York, alles Kopfschüsse."

„Ein Langdistanzserienkiller?"

„Lässt sich noch nicht ausschließen, die Opferauswahl könnte passen, alle unterschiedlicher ethnischer Herkunft, verschiedene Tatorte zu unterschiedlichen Zeiten."

„Wo sind sie gefunden worden?"

„Alle auf verschiedenen Dächern."

„Dächer? Wie sind sie auf da hochgekommen?"

„Haben unsere Opfer Berufe, bei denen sie auf Dächer müssten?" fragte Emily

„Nein, das nicht, wie ihr sehen könnt, sahen sie auch nicht aus, als wenn sie gerade am arbeiten waren."

„Das ist mehr als merkwürdig. Es muss also eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen geben."

„Allerdings," warf Penelope ein, „ein Haufen Irrer, die sich auf Dächern rumtreiben."

„Die Kollegen aus New York haben etwas herausgefunden, alle 8 Opfer waren Traceure."

„Sie waren was?"

„Sie haben..."

„Es geht um Pakour," unterbrach Spencer, „eine Art Extremsport, der in einem Vorort von Paris entstanden ist, obwohl es zuerst von den Kriegern des Vietcong während des Vietnamkrieges benutzt wurde, es kam erst später nach Frankreich, ein gewisser David Belle gilt als Begründer des Pakour in Frankreich, sein Vater war in Vietnam und hat ihm die Méthode Naturelle beigebracht, d. h. die Kunst der Bewegung durch die Landschaft mit ihren natürlichen Hindernissen, was er Ende der 80er Jahre auf den Pariser Vortort Lisse übertragen hat. Sie nutzen eine Stadt und ihre Gebäude fast als Spielplatz, laut ihrem Begründer geht es darum, eigene Grenzen zu überwinden und immer den kürzesten Weg von A nach B zu nehmen. Und diejenigen, die es machen, nennt man Traceure."

Derek blickte entnervt nach oben.

„Wir haben außerdem festgestellt, dass 4 von ihnen einer bestimmten Gruppe von Traceuren angehören."

„So etwas wie eine Vereinsstruktur?"

„Sozusagen, sie trainieren gemeinsam, nehmen an Wettbewerben teil. Gegründet wurde die Gruppe von einer Tessa Sandrine Molière."

„Molière? Ihre Mutter ist Generalstaatsanwältin in New York," zum ersten Mal meldete sich Hotch in dem Meeting zu Wort.

„Na, wunderbar, das heißt, man wird uns sehr genau auf die Finger schauen," Dereks genervter Tonfall war kaum zu überhören.

„Und die anderen 4?"

„Sie gehören keiner Art Verein oder einer ähnlichen Organisation an," antwortete JJ.

„Wann fliegen wir?"

„In einer Stunde."

Auf dem Flug lasen sie noch in den Akten.

„Es kann nur ein persönliches Motiv gegenüber den Traceuren sein, für einen gewöhnlichen Langdistanzserienkiller sind seine Opfer zu ausgewählt."

„Nur worum geht es ihm? Geht es ihm um den Sport selbst, um die Gruppe, aber warum sind dann drei Opfer nicht in dieser Gruppe gewesen, geht es ihm um die Gründerin?"

„Aber wenn es um die Gründerin dieser Gruppe geht, warum gehören dann 4 Opfer nicht dazu?"

„Gibt es Aussagen darüber, ob sie für eine Anzahl von Sachbeschädigungen oder so etwas verantwortlich sind?"

„Nein, aber es könnte natürlich sein, dass sich jemand durch sie gestört fühlt."

„Auf jeden Fall muss er sie seit längerem beobachtet haben und ihre Trainingsgewohnheiten kennen."

„Es könnte jemand aus ihrem Umfeld sein."

„Hey, ihr Süßen."

Es war Penelope, die sich meldete. Sie sahen auf den Bildschirm.

„Unsere sportlichen Freunde haben eine verdammt professionelle Homepage. Sie wird von Tessa gehostet, dort finden sich Blogs von ihr selbst und anderen Mitgliedern, Videos, Trainingsstrecken, Tips für Anfänger, Bilder, aber alles sehr gut gemacht. Und sie sind verdammt gut, ich hab mir mal ein paar Videos angeschaut."

„Sagtest du gerade eben, dort sind Trainingsstrecken angegeben?" fragte Derek.

„Ja, aber warum?"

„Kannst du überprüfen, ob diese Trainingsstrecken über die Orte führen, an denen unsere Opfer gefunden wurden?"

„Darling, natürlich kann ich das, wenn du das Zauberwort sagst," erwiderte Penelope mit einem Grinsen.

„Du bist die Größte?"

„Nein, falsch, du hast noch 2 Versuche."

„Ich liebe dich?"

„Ähm, nein, zwar nicht schlecht, aber nein..., einen einzigen Versuch hast du noch," antwortete sie und fing an, die Titelmelodie von Jeopardy zu pfeifen.

„Hmm, ist es bitte?"

„Damit, mein Prinz, hast du 100 Punkte, und ich sehe sofort zu, was ich für dich tun kann. Ich melde mich später..."

„Du sagst Garcia, dass du sie liebst?" in Spencers Frage spiegelte sich eindeutig Unglauben wieder.

„Warum nicht?"

„Geht da was zwischen euch...?"

„Wir sollten uns auf den Fall konzentrieren."

Derek vertiefte sich wieder in die Akte, während der Rest sich angrinste.

„Emily und Reid, ihr sucht diese Pakourgruppe auf und sprecht mit Tessa Molière, Derek, du wirst dir die Tatorte ansehen und JJ, wir werden mit den Angehörigen sprechen," legte Hotch die weitere Vorgehensweise fest.

„Okay..."

Emily und Spencer fuhren zu einer ehemaligen Lagerhalle am Hafen.

„Es soll hier sein?"

„Der Adresse nach schon, lass mal schauen."

Als sie das Gebäude betraten, waren beide erst mal erstaunt. Es waren Hindernisse in verschiedenen Höhen aufgebaut, es waren Zwischenböden eingezogen worden, die verschiedene Vorsprünge bildeten.

„Das ist mal beeindruckend. Und?"

„Und was?" fragte Spencer, während er sich suchend umsah.

„Willst du's mal ausprobieren?"

„Was? Bin ich irre? Ich will mir doch nicht alle Knochen brechen, lass uns mal lieber diese Tessa suchen."

Sie sahen sich eine Weile um, bevor Emily eine junge Frau fragte.

„Entschuldige bitte, wir suchen Tessa Sandrine Molière."

„Sie ist da oben. Tessa, hey, komm mal runter, du wirst hier verlangt."

„Kein Problem, ich komm runter."

„Wir können auch..."

„Nein, geht schon."

Mit ein paar gewagten Sprüngen war Tessa bei ihnen.

„Und für wen habe ich jetzt mein Können demonstriert?"

„Miss Tessa Sandrine Molière?"

„Ja, live und in Farbe und Sie?"

Ihr französischer Akzent war nicht zu überhören und machte aus jedem ihrer Sätze ein kleines Kunstwerk.

„SSA Emily Prentiss und Dr. Spencer Reid vom FBI."

„FBI? Haben wir, hat einer von hier...?"

„Miss Molière, das würden wir lieber mit Ihnen unter 4 Augen besprechen."

„Okay, lassen Sie uns rausgehen. Jackie, passt du hier eben auf?"

„Klar."

Tessa ging mit Emily und Spencer nach draußen.

„Es geht um die erschossenen Traceure, oder?"

„Ja, vier der bisherigen acht Opfer waren in Ihrer Gruppe."

„Ich weiß, das hat uns sehr hart getroffen, ich hab ihnen gesagt, dass sie immer nur noch zweit trainieren sollen, aber das hat Cheryl und Steven nichts genützt, nachdem schon..."

„Sind Sie in der letzten Zeit bedroht worden?"

„Nein, nichts, ich kann mir das auch nicht erklären. Wir tun niemandem etwas, wir belästigen keinen, wir beschädigen nichts."

„Gab es schon mal Anzeigen gegen Sie oder gegen jemanden, der hier trainiert?"

„Nein, wissen Sie, es gibt bei uns fest definierte Regeln, was gemacht werden darf und was nicht. Und ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass sich meine Leute daran halten. Pakour ist wie ein Spiel, ein Spiel mit den Grenzen des eigenen Körpers, zu sehen, wie man über verschiedene Hindernissen auch die Blockaden im Kopf überwinden kann, die einem sagen, dass man etwas Bestimmtes nicht kann. Ich verstehe nicht, wie uns so jemand so hassen kann."

„Wir sind dazu da, es herauszufinden."

„Wir brauchen eine Liste all ihrer Mitglieder, wir müssen sie fragen, ob sie sich auf ihren Trainingsstrecken beobachtet gefühlt haben oder ob ihnen sonst etwas aufgefallen ist."

„Klar, kein Problem, wenn ich sonst noch etwas tun kann, dann sagen Sie es mir bitte."

„Wie lange machen Sie das schon?"

Tessa sah Emily an.

„Was meinen Sie? Die Zeit, die ich Pakour schon mache oder wie lange ich hier diese Halle unterhalte?'

„Beides."

„Ich bin jetzt 24, ich hab mit 18 angefangen, damals noch in Frankreich, zwei Jahre später ist meine Mutter nach dem Tod meines Vaters hier in die USA gegangen, und ich bin mit, es gab für mich keinen Grund mehr, in Paris zu bleiben. Ich hab hier dann erst mal alleine trainiert, bis ich ein paar andere Leute kennengelernt habe, die es auch praktizieren und so ist diese Gruppe entstanden."

„Was hält Ihre Mutter davon?"

„Dass ich professionelle Traceurin bin? Dr. Reid, wie würden Sie reagieren, wenn Sie Ihre Tochter auf mehrere teure Internate stecken und dann so etwas dabei herauskommt."

„Das heißt also, dass sie nicht begeistert ist."

„Nein, am liebsten würde sie mich wohl verstoßen, wenn es für ihre Reputation nicht so verdammt peinlich wäre. Sie toleriert es nach außen hin, aber wenn sie mich mal sieht, dann kritisiert sie es ohne Ende, es wäre ihr lieber gewesen, wenn ich in ihre Fußstapfen getreten wäre. Aber es ist mein Leben."

„Wie schnell können wir die Liste haben?"

„Ich kann sie Ihnen sofort ausdrucken."

„Das wäre sehr hilfreich. Eine Frage noch."

„Ja, welche denn?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie dazu die Zeit haben oder ob es so einfach ist, aber ist es möglich, dass Sie mir einige Techniken zeigen."

Tessa grinste Emily an.

„Sie wollen Pakour lernen?"

„Ja, ich denke, es könnte bei der Verfolgung von Verdächtigen doch hilfreich sein."

„Kein Problem. Sagen Sie einfach bescheid, wenn Sie Zeit dafür haben, dann trainieren wir."

„Alles klar."

„Kommen Sie mit in mein Büro, dann kann ich Ihnen gleich die Liste geben."

„Okay."

„Wollen Sie Kaffee?"

„Oh, sehr gern."

Spencer war sich nicht sicher, ob er es sich eingebildet hatte, aber er meinte gesehen zu haben, dass Tessa einen sehr interessierten Blick auf Emily geworfen hatte, zumal Tessa auch eine sehr attraktive Frau war. Sie sah aus wie eine sportliche Variante von Audrey Hepburn, sehr fragil, aber trainiert.

„Können Sie mir sagen, warum die Polizei so lange nichts gemacht hat?"

„Leider nein, uns wäre es auch lieber, wenn man uns früher gerufen hätte," erwiderte Emily.

„Wir haben es hier wahrscheinlich mit einem zielgerichteten Langdistanzserienkiller zu tun."

„Ah ja, und was können Sie tun, um ihn zu schnappen?"

„Wir erstellen ein Profil von ihm oder ihr."

„Es könnte auch eine Frau sein?"

„Es wäre zwar sehr ungewöhnlich, da rein statistisch gesehen, es nicht sehr viele weibliche Langdistanzserienkiller gibt, aber..."

„Reid, ich glaube kaum, dass Miss Molière eine statische Erhebung über..."

„Nennen Sie mich einfach Tessa. Und das ist gar nicht mal so uninteressant."

„Es ist schon mal ein großer Hinweis, dass es bisher nur Traceure erwischt hat. Tessa, fällt Ihnen etwas ein, was passiert ist, etwas Schlimmes, das bei jemandem einen solchen Hass ausgelöst hat, dass man dazu übergeht, Menschen zu erschießen? Es kann ein Unfall sein, jemand, der aus Ihrer Gruppe hinaus geworfen wurde, ..."

„Im Moment nicht, ich zermartere mir schon seit Wochen den Kopf, wir sind auch die einzige Gruppe von Traceuren hier in New York, zur Zeit ist der große Hype noch das Golfen in der City. Hier, die Liste."

„Vielen Dank."

Emily zückte ihre Visitenkarte.

„Tessa, wenn Ihnen etwas einfällt, das uns helfen könnte, rufen Sie an."

„Das werde ich. Sie finden allein raus?"

„Ja, und wegen dem Training melde ich mich."

Emily und Spencer gingen nach draußen.

„Und was denkst du?" fragte er.

„Worüber?"

„Ob Tessa etwas damit zu tun hat?"

„Ich denke nicht, sie wirkte ernsthaft schockiert, dass Mitglieder ihrer Trainingsgruppe tot sind. Ich hab da nur eine fürchterlich abwegige Idee."

„Immer raus, du kennst mich, mir ist nichts abwegig genug."

Emily warf Spencer einen verwunderten Blick zu.

„Also, raus damit."

„Was ist, wenn Tessas Mutter etwas damit zu tun hat? Tessa hat doch selbst gesagt, dass sie bestimmt nicht davon begeistert wäre. Was ist denn, wenn sie einen Killer engagiert hat, der das alles tut, damit ihre Tochter sich aus dieser Szene zurückzieht..."

Spencer sah Emily verwundert von der Seite an.

„Das ist aber eine verdammt absurde und merkwürdige Idee."

„Ich weiß, aber ich halte es nicht für ausgeschlossen."

„Denkst du wirklich, dass eine Generalstaatsanwältin so weit gehen würde, um ihre Tochter wieder mehr an sich zu binden?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Wir sollten zu den anderen fahren und sehen, was sie bisher rausgefunden haben."

Aber bisher hatte sich noch nichts Weiteres ergeben. Es war klar, dass alle Opfer durch sehr präzise Kopfschüsse getötet worden waren und dass die Fundorte der Leichen auch die Tatorte gewesen waren. Was die Ermittlung in bezug auf die Tatwaffe anging, gab es noch keine Erkenntnisse. Das einzige, was man hatte herausfinden können, war, dass der Unsub Hohlmantelgeschosse benutzt hatte, die beim Aufprall explodiert waren. Die Angehörigen der Opfer konnten sich auch keinen Reim darauf machen, und sie konnten auch keine Hinweise liefern. Emily erzählte von ihrer Idee, sich von Tessa einige Techniken beibringen zu lassen.

„Das wäre zudem eine Chance für uns, dass wir mehr über die Szene rauskriegen."

„Nur sollte dann nicht jemand von uns mit dabei sein?"

„Derek, kann es sein, dass du eher darauf aus bist, junge durchtrainierte Frauen kennen zu lernen als dass du dir Sorgen um mich machst?"

„Wie kommst du denn bloß auf so was?"

„Lass es mich mal so formulieren, weibliche Intuition."

„Ich denke, Emily schafft das schon ganz gut allein, du wirst uns einmal täglich berichten, während wir darauf warten, was Penelopes Recherchen über die hiesige Pakourszene ergeben."

„Nur ist es nicht ziemlich leichtsinnig, da unter anderem Tessa weiß, dass Emily vom FBI ist?"

„Das Risiko müssen wir eingehen, aber außer Tessa und Jackie hat keiner mitbekommen, dass wir vom FBI sind. Ich kann gut auf mich selbst aufpassen."

„Trotzdem sei vorsichtig und pass auf dich auf."

„Das werde ich."

„Dann sollten wir für heute Schluss machen und ins Hotel fahren."

„Okay. Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir heute abend essen gehen?"

„Sehr gern."

„Aber bitte nicht asiatisch," warf Spencer ein.

„Warum denn nicht?" erwiderte Emily, „also, ich würde gerne asiatisch essen gehen."

„Tja, dann..., dann wirst du heute abend auf jeden Fall was zu lachen haben."

„Warum?"

„Das wirst du ja sehen."

„Also werde ich mich wohl überraschen lassen müssen."

„Genau das, aber vertrau uns, du wirst deinen Spaß haben."

Am Abend sah Spencer sich wieder damit konfrontiert, asiatisch essen gehen zu müssen. Er hatte die irrationale Hoffnung, dass es diesmal besser laufen würde als letztes Mal, aber das würde sich zeigen müssen. Sie besuchten das gleiche Restaurant wie letztes Mal, mit dem Unterschied, dass Gideon und Elle fehlten, aber das tat der guten Stimmung keinen Abbruch. Für ein paar Stunden wollten sie den Fall vergessen. Als das Essen kam, machten sich Spencers Hoffnungen zunichte, dieses Mal mit den Stäbchen besser umgehen zu können.

„Genau deswegen wollte unser Kleiner nicht hierher."

„Nun lasst ihn doch, mir ging es nicht anders, als ich die ersten Male mit Stäbchen gegessen habe," nahm Emily Spencer in Schutz. Allen war aufgefallen, dass sie sich endlich wieder besser verstanden und sie sehr warmherzig miteinander umgingen. Insgesamt fühlten sie sich als Team mehr zusammengewachsen als es vorher der Fall gewesen war. Emily nahm Spencer die Stäbchen ab und griff nach seiner rechten Hand.

„Also, einmal ganz langsam, ich leg sie dir in die Hände und zeige dir, wie du sie am besten benutzt, okay?"

Spencer nickte, es war ihm ein wenig peinlich, aber Emily ließ ihm in dem Moment keine Wahl.

„Du bewegst das hintere Stäbchen nur mit dem Ringfinger, genau so, und jetzt versuch mal, was damit zu greifen. Siehst du, das klappt doch wunderbar. Und nun versuch mal allein."

„Es geht tatsächlich."

„Was hast du denn gedacht?"

„Na ja, bisher ..."

„Ich hab auch Starthilfe gebraucht."

„Wie süß, Dr. Spencer Reid entdeckt die große weite Welt, heute die Esstäbchen," frotzelte Derek.

„Hey, Derek, wie war das noch mit deinem Panikanfall im Fahrstuhl?"

„Ich bin nicht ausgeflippt. Und fragt mal Reid, er hat angefangen und im Gegensatz zu ihm hab ich keine Angst im Dunkeln."

„Ich habe keine Angst mehr im Dunkeln," verteidigte sich Spencer.

„Jetzt lasst ihn doch mal," griff Emily ein, „ich hab Angst vor Spinnen."

„Ich auch," stimmte JJ ihr zu und schüttelte sich, „ich kann sie noch nicht mal im Fernsehen ertragen."

„Echt? Das ist aber mal heftig. Das wäre ja mal eine lustige Idee für Halloween."

„Kommt bloß nicht auf die Idee, mir eine Attrappe auf den Schreibtisch zu legen."

„Ach, schade..."

Sie alberten sehr viel an dem Abend herum, bis Hotchs Handy klingelte.

„Das forensische Labor war sehr schnell und gründlich, sie haben durch Vergleichsschüsse herausfinden können, welche Waffe der Unsub benutzt hat. Eine Winchester Magnum, Kaliber 30."

„Die Winchester Magnum, Zielgenauigkeit zwischen 800 Metern und 1 Kilometer, nur von geübten Schützen zu verwenden, da die Waffe einen sehr harten Rückstoß hat, die Waffe wird seit 1963 produziert, wurde lange Zeit nur von Swat Teams und vom Militär verwendet, bis sie auch frei verkäuflich waren und von Privatpersonen sehr oft für die Jagd von Elchen benutzt wurden. Ins Magazin passen bis zu 10 Patronen, und es hat einen sehr kurzen Lauf."

„Reid, wie kann es sein, dass du bei deinem immensen Wissen über Waffen so oft durch die Schießprüfung gefallen bist?"

„Das liegt daran, dass Theorie und Praxis sich sehr von einander unterscheiden."

„Ich lass Garcia die Käufe in den letzten Monaten durchgehen."

Derek nahm sein Handy und war verwundert, dass es so lange dauerte, bis das Gespräch angenommen wurde.

„Die Fee aus dem Land der Träume, wer stört beim Träumen?" Penelope klang sehr verschlafen.

„Hey Dornröschen, dein Prinz ist dran, genug geschlafen."

„Was? Äh, nein, ich hab nicht geschlafen, Zuckerhase."

„Gut, du bist wach. Liebes, ich brauche dich und deine Genialität."

„Wenn du so anfängst, ist es ne verdammt undankbare Aufgabe..."

„Ich mach es auch wieder gut, versprochen."

„Okay, schieß los, womit können ich und meine unendlich weisen Maschinenfreunde dienen?"

„Ich brauche eine Liste über alle Käufer, die in den letzten 6 Monaten eine Winchester Magnum gekauft haben, Kaliber 30 mit Zielfernrohr und Hohlmantelgeschossen als Munition."

„Moment..., oh man, Superman, das sind über 3.000, und fast 80 davon wurden übers Internet gekauft."

„Liebes, ich brauche nur den Staat New York und New Jersey."

„Du Scherzkeks, das sind nur die beiden."

„Die Spur können wir wohl vergessen."

„Ich werde es trotzdem überprüfen, ob mir was auffällt. Wonach soll ich suchen?"

„Schau nach jemandem, der evtl. was mit Gebäuden in der Innenstadt zu tun hat, evtl als Eigentümer, Hausmeister, Security Guard, nach Leuten, die vielleicht in Verbindung mit der Pakourszene stehen, nen Unfall dabei hatten oder jemand, der ihnen nahestand."

„Okay, ich leg mal los. Sag mal, mein Liebster, warum seid ihr noch im Büro?"

„Nein, wir sind gerade essen, nur Hotch hat gerade eben erfahren, welche Waffe der Unsub benutzt hat."

Penelope holte empört Luft.

„Das ist ja nicht zu fassen, ihr lasst es euch gut gehen und ich sitze hier in meinem dunklen Büro und werde wohl noch die halbe Nacht brauchen, um die Daten für euch herauszufinden."

„Pen, Süße, hör mir zu. Ich weiß, dass es viel verlangt ist, aber ich verspreche dir, ich mache es wieder gut."

„Und wie?"

„Alles, was du willst..."

„Hmm, ich will, dass du mich zum Essen ausführst und zwar ganz schick..."

„Nur wir zwei?"

„Nein, wir nehmen Reid als Anstandswauwau mit, natürlich nur wir zwei."

„Okay, welche Richtung?"

„Ist egal, such du was aus, nur wehe, es gefällt einer Göttin wie mir nicht."

„Ich bemühe mich."

„Und du wirst es sehr gut machen, da bin ich sicher, ich hänge mich jetzt an die Liste."

„Danke, Babygirl, du bist die Allergrößte."

„Ich weiß. Over and out."

Als Derek die anderen ansah, grinsten sie und schüttelten den Kopf.

„Was ist? Penelope überprüft die Liste, ob sie was Verdächtiges findet."

„Und dafür musst du dich opfern und ihr ein Date versprechen."

„Für meine Süße nur das Beste."

„So, so..., wenn ihr das Date hattet, wird sie wochenlang nur noch grinsen," kicherte JJ.

„Warten wir's ab."


	2. Chapter 2

Am nächsten Tag fuhr Emily wieder zu der Lagerhalle, wo Tessa ihren Trainingsparours hatte. Sie hatte eine Sporttasche mit anderen Sachen dabei. Tessa erwartete sie schon.

„Hey, Emily, schön, dass es so schnell geklappt hat. Ich war sehr überrascht, als dein Anruf heute morgen kam. Oh, ich hoffe, es ist in Ordnung, dass ich dich duze."

„Ja, alles klar."

„Willst du gleich loslegen oder erst mal einen Kaffee."

„Kaffee ist großartig, kann ich mich schon mal umziehen?"

„Klar, geh einfach ins Bad."

„Danke."

Emily nahm ihre Tasche und ging ins Bad, um sich dort umzuziehen. Als sie heraustrat, trug sie eine auf der Hüfte sitzende schwarze Trainingshose und ein schwarzes enganliegendes Top, sie hatte noch Knie und Ellenbogenschoner mitgenommen. Tessa verschluckte sich fast an ihrem Kaffee. Sie hoffte, dass sie in der Lage war, sich später aufs Training zu konzentrieren. Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie Emily sehr attraktiv fand.

„Reichen die Sachen fürs Training?"

„Ja, allerdings, aber normalerweise trägst du beim Pakour Alltagskleidung."

„Ach so, das wusste ich nicht, ich hab bisher noch nie..."

„Ist ja nicht so schlimm. Hier dein Kaffee, ich führ dich mal eben rum."

„Okay, danke."

„Du scheinst viel zu trainieren."

„Das bringt der Job so mit sich."

„Wie lange machst du das jetzt schon?"

„Etwas über ein Jahr."

„Es wäre wohl sehr vermessen, zu fragen, ob der Job dir Spaß macht."

„Spaß wäre das falsche Wort, aber er füllt mich aus, und es gibt mir ein gutes Gefühl, wenn wir wieder jemanden geschnappt haben."

„Werdet ihr auch den fassen können, der meine Freunde umgebracht hat?"

„Wir sind sehr zuversichtlich, dass wir ihn fassen werden. Wir hoffen, dass wir es schaffen, bevor er wieder zuschlägt."

2Sag mal, der Kollege, der gestern mir dir hier war..."

„Spencer, unser kleines Genie..."

„Er ist ein wenig anders, oder?"

„Ja, allerdings, aber ohne ihn wären wir ganz schön aufgeschmissen. Er weiß eine ganze Menge über alles Mögliche. Glaub mir, es gibt nichts, wozu ihm nicht etwas einfällt."

„Dann war das nicht nur ein falscher subjektiver Eindruck von mir. Aber er scheint ein wenig unbeholfen zu sein."

„Es hat sich schon sehr gebessert, er hat ein hartes Jahr hinter sich, das hatten wir alle, aber wir versuchen, so etwas wie eine Familie für einander zu sein."

„Das versuchen wir hier auch. Okay, bereit anzufangen?"

„Ja,..."

„Gut, wir fangen mit einer kleinen Mauer an. Wie würdest du versuchen, da rüberzukommen?"

„Soll ich mich jetzt gleich blamieren?"

„Du sollst dich nicht blamieren, du sollst mir zeigen, wie du denkst, wie du das umsetzt."

Emily fand es schwierig, sich auf Tessas Worte zu konzentrieren, da ihr französischer Akzent sie verwirrte. Sie schaffte es, über die Mauer zu kommen, aber Tessas Blick sagte ihr, dass es dafür eine weitaus bessere Möglichkeit gab.

„Nicht gut?"

„Gar nicht mal so schlecht, aber nimm ein bisschen mehr Anlauf mit Geschwindigkeit, versuch das Laufen fortzusetzen, wenn du auf die Wand triffst, dann hast du nicht mehr so viel Strecke, wo du dich hochziehen musst, du musst versuchen, alle Energie aus dem Anlauf mitzunehmen. Ich zeig's dir."

Emily war überrascht, wie geschmeidig Tessa die Mauer überwand, man sah ihr das jahrelange Training an. Sie wirkte wie eine Katze, elegant, aber kraftvoll dabei.

„Versuch es noch einmal, ich bleibe hier an der Mauer stehen und helfe dir, okay?"

„Okay..."

Emily brauchte ein paar Versuche, um ohne Probleme über die Mauer zu kommen, zudem bereitete es ihr Konzentrationsprobleme, dass Tessa ihr half und sie dabei des öfteren ihre Hand an ihrer Hüfte spürte, was sie aber nicht unangenehm fand, obwohl Tessa sehr klein und zierlich war, hatte sie eine Menge Kraft. Ihnen war nicht aufgefallen, dass alle anderen Männer, die in der Halle trainierten, sie regelrecht anstarrten. Sie waren völlig gefangen genommen von den zwei Frauen, die zusammen trainierten, dabei herumalberten und sich immer wieder zu neuen Höchstleistungen anspornten. Emily lernte sehr schnell dazu, was Tessa sehr viel Spaß bereitete, mit ihr zu arbeiten. Nach ein paar Stunden lagen sie ziemlich erledigt auf einer Matte.

„Du bist wirklich gut," sagte Tessa.

„Noch längst nicht so gut wie du."

„Du vergisst, dass ich das auch schon ein paar Jahre lang mache. Aber dafür, dass du es heute zum ersten Mal gemacht hast, war es verdammt magnéfique."

„Ich bin total erledigt. Ich werde morgen früh vor lauter Muskelkater nicht aus dem Bett kommen."

„Hmm, ich wüsste da was."

„Was denn?"

„Gar nicht weit von hier gibt es einen ganz netten Wellnesstempel mit Schwimmbad, Sauna, verschiedenen Massagen, ich hab durch meine Mom eine Dauermitgliedskarte, wenn du willst, können wir dorthin."

Emily sah Tessa überrascht an.

„Unter einer Bedingung."

„Welche?"

„Eigentlich sind es zwei, erstens zeigst du mir bitte, wie du hier den gesamten Parcours abläufst und zweitens kannst du mir nen Bikini leihen, weil ich hab keinen dabei und auch keinen mitgenommen."

„Beides kein Problem...," sagte Tessa und stand auf, „am besten stellst du dich auf eine Empore, dann hast du den besten Überblick."

„Oh, verdammt, muss ich etwa aufstehen?"

„Warte, ich helf dir."

Tessa reichte Emily eine Hand und zog sie hoch. Als Emily wieder stand, nutzte Tessa die Gelegenheit, um sie eingehend zu betrachten. Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass Emily ihr immer mehr gefiel, aber Tessa versuchte, sich zusammenzureißen, sich nicht von ihren Gefühlen übermannen zu lassen, weil sie auch davon ausging, dass Emily nichts von ihr wollen würde.

„Ist alles okay?"

Emilys Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Was? Ja, alles in Ordnung, also, du gehst da hoch, und dann genieß die Aussicht."

Tessa sah ihr verträumt nach, als Emily sich im Laufschritt entfernte, um auf die Empore zu kommen, die sich kurz vor Tessas Büro befand. Sie war fasziniert davon, wie schnell und sicher sie ihr eigenes Trainingsgelände durchlief, begleitet von Anfeuerungsrufen ihrer anderen Mitglieder. Nach kurzer Zeit war sie bei Emily.

„Und?"

„Mir fehlen die Worte. Wie lange hast du dafür gebraucht?"

„Einige Jahre, aber dieser InnenPakour ist auch eher zum Aufwärmen gedacht, wenn du willst, können wir in ein paar Tagen eine Tour über die Dächer machen, also wenn du noch hier bist..."

„Gerne. Kannst du mir also nun nen Bikini leihen?"

„Ja, warte. Du wirst sicherlich schon gemerkt haben, dass ich hier auch wohne. Bestimmte Farbe oder Form?"

„Schwarz, aber hast du auch einen, der mir passt? Ich meine, du bist etwas kleiner als ich."

„Kein Problem, meine letzte ..., ne Freundin hat hier mal einen vergessen, der müsste dir passen, willst du ihn eben anprobieren?"

„Ist mir lieber, bevor wir böse Überraschungen erleben."

Währenddessen bekam das Team von einer völlig übermüdeten Penelope einen Anruf.

„Babygirl, was hast du Schönes für uns?"

„Derek Morgan, wenn du wieder zurück bist, komm mir nicht unter die Augen. Ich habe alle Käufe überprüft, bei über der Hälfte bin ich in ne Sackgasse gelaufen, weil die Daten gefälscht waren, du kannst mir glauben, das Internet ist die größte Plattform zum Betrügen seit der Erfindung der Kontaktanzeigen, und der Rest, bei dem die Käufer mal ehrlich waren, sind es Jäger, die sehr oft aus der gehobenen Schicht kommen und sich am Wochenende die Zeit mit Jagen vertreiben und nichts, aber absolut rein gar nichts mit der Pakourszene zu tun haben."

„Wie ist es möglich, mit falschen Angaben zu arbeiten?" fragte Spencer.

„Ganz einfach, meine kleine wandelnde Bibliothek, es gibt im Internet Listen mit offziellen Registrierungsnummern von Waffenscheinen. Da verdienen sich so einige eine goldene Nase mit."

„Also, stehen wir wieder am Anfang."

„Süße, hast du bei deinen Recherchen über die Pakourszene was rausfinden können?"

„Hier in New York sind keine Todesfälle und ein schwerer Unfall eines Traceurs bekannt, der Geschädigte ist eines der jetzigen Opfer. es gibt zwar mehr Berichte über Menschen, die von Dächern gefallen sind, aber die haben nichts mit Pakour zu tun. In Frankreich sieht es da ganz anders aus, da sind es über 200 Todesfälle. Ich könnte noch mal prüfen, ob Familienangehörige von Todesopfern in die USA ausgewandert sind."

„Kannst du filtern, ob sich ein oder mehrere Todesfälle im Umfeld von Tessa Sandrine Molière ereignet haben?"

„Das wird wieder ein wenig dauern, aber sagt mal, komme ich überhaupt noch mal zum Schlafen?"

„Garcia, ich kann Ihnen eine Vertretung organisieren, dass Sie erst mal ein paar Stunden schlafen können," warf Hotch ein.

„Und jemand Fremdes in mein Büro setzen? Hotch Darling, das ist zwar sehr nett, aber dann falle ich hier lieber tot um als meine Babys jemand anderem anzuvertrauen."

„Wir würden natürlich..."

„Honigbär, haben Sie nicht gehört? Nein, ich bleibe hier und melde mich schnellstmöglich wieder."

„Garcia, nennen Sie mich nicht..."

Doch sie hatte das Gespräch schon beendet.

Hotch sah etwas irritiert in die Runde, wobei ihm nicht der merkwürdige Blick der New Yorker Detectives entging.

„Es ist einfach der Schlafentzug bei ihr."

„Was meint ihr, was dabei herauskommt?" fragte JJ.

„Hmm, die Idee mit den Todesfällen aus Frankreich ist gar nicht mal schlecht, aber es müssen nicht zwangsläufig Familienmitglieder sein, die es nicht verkraftet haben, es können auch Freunde gewesen sein, und das lässt die Liste nur unnötig länger werden," äußerte Spencer Zweifel.

„Schwierig, aber es muss was mit Pakour zu tun haben."

Spencer war aufgestanden und ein wenig herumgelaufen.

„Nicht unbedingt, ist nachgeprüft worden, ob zwischen unseren Opfern eine andere Verbindung besteht, Beteiligung an einem Verbrechen oder etwas Ähnliches. Vielleicht ist die Ausübung von Pakour nur eine oberflächliche Gemeinsamkeit, um uns auf eine falsche Fährte zu locken."

Derek nahm sich der undankbaren Aufgabe an, noch einmal Penelope anzurufen und sie zu bitten, nach weiteren Anhaltspunkten zu suchen. Sie war mehr als unerfreut, und anscheinend musste er sich am Telefon einiges von ihr anhören. Als er auflegte, sah er ein wenig gequält aus.

„So sehr ich Penelope schätze, aber wir strapazieren sie jetzt ziemlich."

„Wie viele Dates musstest du ihr versprechen?"

„Es ist bei diesem einen geblieben, aber sie hat sich ordentlich bei mir beklagt."

„Wir machen es bei ihr wieder gut."

„Sie braucht einfach Urlaub."

„Aber eine Vertretung in ihrem Büro duldet sie nicht."

„Wir kriegen das schon hin."

Zur gleichen Zeit im Loft von Tessa Sandrine Molière.

„Und passt er?"

„Ja, könnte glatt meiner sein."

Emily trat aus Tessas Schlafzimmer. Sie trug einen schwarzen Bügelbikini, der ihre durchtrainierte Figur perfekt zur Geltung brachte.

„Wow, wirklich perfekt."

„Dann können wir ja los."

Emily ging wieder ins Schlafzimmer, um ihre normalen Sachen über den Bikini zu ziehen. Tessa war einerseits erleichtert, dass sie Emily nicht mehr im Bikini vor sich hatte, aber andererseits war sie auch versucht, ihr zu folgen, um ihren Anblick noch länger genießen zu können.

„So, ich bin fertig, wir können los."

„Wir müssen deinen Wagen nehmen, mit meinem Mountainbike wird es zu zweit ein wenig schwierig."

„Kein Problem."

Emily hatte fast ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass sie sich mit Tessa in einem Wellnesstempel vergnügte, während ihre Kollegen sich bemühten, weitere Anhaltspunkte zu finden. Zuerst gönnten sie und Tessa sich eine Ganzkörpermassage mit Aromaöl, bevor sie schwimmen gingen. Sie alberten ein wenig herum, bevor sie sich dazu entschlossen, noch in die Sauna zu gehen. Sie lagen auf den Holzbänken.

„Warum hat dein Kollege nach meiner Mutter gefragt?"

„Na ja, deine Mom ist Generalstaatsanwältin hier in New York, ich kann mir denken, dass sie nicht sonderlich damit einverstanden ist, dass du dein Geld als Traceurin verdienst."

„Nein, absolut nicht. Wie ist es mit deiner?"

„Ach du meine Güte, sie ist Botschafterin, ihr wäre es lieber gewesen, wenn ich eine politische Karriere angestrebt hätte als FBI Agentin zu werden und Serientäter zu jagen. Ich gebe zu, dass mir der Einfluss meiner Mutter eine Menge Türen geöffnet hat, aber dadurch musste ich auch immer härter kämpfen, um akzeptiert zu werden, dass ich wirklich etwas kann und nicht nur die Intervention meiner Mutter so weit gekommen bin."

„Wenn deine Mutter Botschafterin ist, dann warst du doch bestimmt öfters im Ausland."

„Wir waren lange im Nahen Osten, dadurch hab ich ein sehr großes Sprachwissen."

„Meine Mutter hat jahrelang als Anwältin große Firmen vertreten, weswegen wir halt auch reisen mussten, als ich kleiner war, hat sie mich noch mitgenommen, doch dann als ich schulpflichtig wurde und es mit Privatlehrern schwieriger wurde, kam ich auf Internate. Gott, ich hab es gehasst. Von zwei Internaten bin ich auch runter geflogen, weil ich mich völlig daneben benommen habe."

„Das kommt mir bekannt vor."

Emily setzte sich auf und verzog das Gesicht.

„Ach, verdammt."

„Was ist?"

„Ich hab unglücklich auf der Handtuchkante gelegen, jetzt tut mir der Nacken weh."

„Willst du ne kleine Massage haben?"

„Das wäre sehr nett."

„Setz dich rüber."

Emily setzte sich vor Tessa, die sanft anfing, ihre Nackenmuskulatur zu massieren. Emily schloss die Augen, und sie entspannte sich.

„Das könnte ich sehr viel öfter gebrauchen," murmelte sie.

„Geht mir genauso, vor allen Dingen, wenn ich ne anstrengende Tour über mehrere Dächer hinter mir habe."

Tessa versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass sie ziemlich nervös war, sie konnte kaum genug davon bekommen, Emilys weiche Haut zu berühren und zu spüren, wie sich unter ihren Händen entspannte. Sie hatte den Wunsch, ihr Handtuch herunterzuziehen und sie überall an ihrem Körper zu berühren, sie kennenzulernen und herauszufinden, was sie Lust empfinden ließ, was sie für sie fühlte. Es machte sie fast wahnsinnig, Emilys Hals vor sich zu sehen und mit dem nahezu unbändigen Wunsch zu kämpfen, ihn mit Küssen zu bedecken, während ihre Hände sanft über ihre wohlgeformten Brüste streicheln würden, doch sie traute sich einfach nicht. Tessa konnte nicht ahnen, dass ihre Massage auch nicht an Emily spurlos vorüberging. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen. Sie hatte versucht, ihr unbestimmtes Gefühl gegenüber Tessa zu verdrängen, aber jetzt war es deutlicher denn ja da. Sie fühlte sich auf eine ihr unbekannte Art und Weise zu ihr hingezogen, sie erschauerte unter den Berührungen ihrer Hände, sie war überrascht, dass sie sich so weich anfühlten, obwohl sie sich damit auf Häuserwänden, Mauern und ähnlichen harten Dingen abstützte und sich des öfteren Schürfwunden zuzog. In ihrem Kopf spielten sich Bilder ab, die sie die Raumtemperatur als sehr viel höher empfinden ließ. Sie spürte, dass sich ihre Brustwarzen nur allein bei der Vorstellung aufrichteten, dass Tessa sie mit ihren Lippen umschließen würde und sie ihre Hände an ihrer empfindlichsten Stelle spüren würde. Als sie leise aufstöhnte, hielt Tessa in ihrer Bewegung inne. Emily wunderte sich, dass Tessa aufgehört hatte, sie zu massieren, bis ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie nicht nur unterbewusst ihrer Empfindung Ausdruck verliehen hatte.

„Ist alles okay?"

Emily nickte, bevor sie sich zu Tessa umdrehte. Sie waren sich ganz nah, und beiden war bewusst, wie einfach es wäre, sich zu küssen, doch sie verharrten einige Sekunden in dieser Haltung, bevor Tessa nach unten blickte.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie es dir geht, aber mir wird hier echt zu heiß."

„Mir auch. Lass uns gehen."

Als sie sich wieder anzogen, klingelte Emilys Handy. Sie sah besorgt aus.

„Was ist los?"

„Wir haben ein weiteres Opfer."

„Was?"

„Ja, ganz in der Nähe deiner Trainingshalle."

„Der gleiche Täter?"

„Es sieht danach aus, ich muss dorthin."

„Nimm mich mit."

„Nein, Tessa, das geht nicht, es könnte sein, dass der Unsub immer noch da ist und uns beobachten will, es geht nicht, dass du dich als potentielle Zielscheibe dort hinstellst."

„Aber ihr könnt doch..."

„Tessa, ich sollte dir das nicht sagen, aber er benutzt ein Gewehr, das bis auf fast 1 Kilometer zielgenau ist, wir könnten ihn kaum rechtzeitig erkennen. Ich rufe dich sofort an, wenn ich etwas weiß."

„Aber..."

„Tessa, ich melde mich, ich verspreche es dir."

Emily beeilte sich, zog sich an und ließ Tessa allein.

„Sieht wirklich nach dem gleichen Täter aus."

„Ich hab mich mal umgesehen, im Moment könnte er auf jedem umliegenden Dach gewartet haben, wir müssen abwarten, was die Untersuchungen der Ballistik ergeben, wie der Schusskanal verläuft, dass es Rückschlüsse darüber zulässt, wo der Täter sich aufgehalten hat," sagte Hotch, man sah ihm an, dass es ihm Sorgen machte, zumal sich Tessas Mutter eingeschaltet hatte und versteckte Drohungen ausgestoßen hatte, was passieren würde, wenn ihrer Tochter etwas zustoßen würde, aber allen drängte sich der Verdacht auf, dass es ihr eher um ihren eigenen Ruf ging. Es hatte am Vormittag einen sehr unschönen Besuch von ihr gegeben, und ihre Ankündigung, sich an Section Chief Erin Strauss zu wenden, wenn die Ermittlungen nicht bald einen Erfolg vorweisen würden, hatte bei Hotch nur ein müdes Lächeln hervorgerufen, bevor er ihr mitteilte, dass ihm ihre persönlichen und politischen Belange ziemlich egal seien und dass es für sie auch nicht sehr gut aussehen würde, wenn sie mutwillig die Ermittlungen behindere. Emily bekam diese Szene von Spencer kurz erzählt, als sie den Tatort in Augenschein nahmen. Sie musste grinsen, da sie sehr genau wusste, dass sie und Hotch in dieser Sache ein und dieselbe Meinung teilten.

„Ich wette mit dir, dass sie wahrscheinlich auch noch meine Mutter anruft," der Sarkasmus in Emilys Stimme war kaum zu überhören.

„Und wie war dein Tag?"

„Sehr gut. Ich denke, ich werde auch keinen oder nur sehr wenig Muskelkater haben."

„Warum?"

„Tessa hat durch ihre Mom eine Mitgliedskarte für einen Wellnesstempel, da waren wir noch."

„Hast du es gut, die Episode zwischen der Generalstaatsanwältin und Hotch war das bisher einzige Highlight des Tages."

[style type"italic"Ich hatte ein paar mehr, dachte Emily, aber davon werde ich dir nichts erzählen.[/style

„Und habt ihr sonst etwas herausgefunden?"

„Penelope überprüft für uns zur Zeit noch die Liste mit Unfällen und eventuellen Todesopfern in Paris, ob Angehörige der Opfer in die USA gekommen sind und ob Traceure aus Tessas Umfeld vorbestraft sind. Aber das scheint sich noch ein wenig hinzuziehen."

„Okay, ich hab leider auch noch nichts Neues. Ich hab während des Trainings Tessa übe ihre Mitglieder befragt, aber ihr ist nichts eingefallen, was uns hätte weiterhelfen können. Sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie nichts von eventuellen Drohungen ihren Mitglieder gegenüber etwas gewusst hat, sie geht auch davon aus, dass sie mit ihr darüber gesprochen hätten."

„Dann haben wir im Moment absolut keinen Plan, warum es ausgerechnet die Traceure trifft."

„Leider nicht. Das kotzt mich echt an, dass wir absolut nichts haben."

„Wissen wir, wer sie ist?"

„Stella McMillan, 20 Jahre alt, Kunststudentin."

„Was für ein krankes Arschloch. Hat man ihre Familie schon informiert?"

„JJ und Hotch werden das übernehmen."

„Ich werde Tessa fragen, wie sie zu Stella stand."

„Was vermutest du?" fragte Derek, der Emily und Spencer gefolgt war.

„Was ist, wenn Tessa das eigentliche Ziel ist und er sie einkreisen will?"

„Er benutzt ein absolutes Präzisionsgewehr, selbst wenn er vorher üben wollte, warum jetzt 9 Menschen, wenn es nur um Tessa geht? Und noch etwas stört mich daran, wenn es ihm nur um Tessa geht, wäre es typisch, dass er sie kontaktiert."

„Sie wollte zum Tatort mitkommen, ich hab es abgelehnt, wir können nicht abschätzen, ob er sich nicht hier in der Nähe aufhält." „

Es wäre vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht gewesen, wenn du sie mitgebracht hättest, vielleicht hätten wir ihn damit aus der Reserve locken können."

„Wir brauchen von ihr alle Informationen, die sie dir geben kann, du wirst weiter mit ihr trainieren."

„Das hatte ich eh vor."

„Emily, dann nimm deine Dienstwaffe mit, nur zur Sicherheit. Oder du nimmst mich mal mit."

Emily sah Derek grinsend an.

„Okay, ich nehme dich morgen Vormittag mit, aber ich warne dich, es wird dir nicht gut tun, wenn du Tessa und mir beim Trainieren nur auf den Hintern starrst."

„Das würde ich doch nie tun."

Spencer prustete vor Lachen los, was ihm einen strafenden Blick von Derek einbrachte, der zusätzlich nach ihm schnappte.

„Ich muss weg, ich glaube, einer der Detectives hat da noch etwas gefunden," brachte Spencer hervor und entfernte sich. Derek und Emily sahen sich um und bemerkten, dass sich auch JJ und Hotch auf den Weg gemacht hatten.

„Ich werde dann jetzt mal wieder zu Tessa. Du bist morgen gegen zehn Uhr an der Halle."

„Was hast du es denn plötzlich so eilig? Vermisst dich deine kleine Freundin?"

Derek bemerkte nicht, wie Emily unter seinem letzten Satz ein wenig zusammenzuckte, als sie sich eilig entfernte.

Inzwischen lief Tessa wie ein unruhiges Raubtier im Käfig in ihrem Loft hin und her, bis es klopfte.

„Tessa, ich bin es, Emily."

„Moment, ich bin gleich da."

Tessa war sehr erleichtert, als sie Emily sah.

„Komm rein."

Emily war ein wenig beunruhigt, als sie die halbvolle Flasche Rotwein auf dem Wohnzimmertisch stehen sah.

„Du hast was getrunken?"

„Ja, zwei Gläser, ich musste mich ein wenig beruhigen und mit einem guten Merlot klappt das immer ganz gut. Möchtest du auch was?"

„Nein, ich muss später noch fahren. Tessa, kennst du eine Stella McMillan?"

„Stella McMillan, sie war mal in unserer Gruppe, sie ist ausgestiegen, nachdem Steven diesen Unfall hatte, sie hat sich schuldig daran gefühlt, weil sie ihm diesen Sprung nicht ausgeredet hat, es war ein Sprung über 4 Meter Länge und 3 Metern Höhenunterschied, sie war länger dabei als er. Sie kannte solche Sprünge, nur für ihn war es erst der zweite oder dritte Sprung. Er war an dem Tag nicht ganz so fit wie sonst."

„Bei diesem Unfall..., ist nur Steven etwas passiert?"

„Ja, es waren zwar außer ihm und Stella noch drei andere dabei, ohne sie hätte Steven niemals überlebt, weil sie sehr schnell gehandelt haben."

„Sonst ist niemand dabei verletzt worden?"

„Nein, an dem Tag war im Krankenhaus sehr viel los, da es durch eine Massenkarambolage zu vielen Verletzten gekommen war. Stella hat mich angerufen, gleich nachdem sie den Notarzt verständigt hatte, ich bin sofort ins Krankenhaus gefahren, es war dort so ein Chaos, und ..., ich kann mich fast nur noch daran erinnern, dass ich Stella fast die ganze Zeit im Arm gehalten habe, weil sie so große Angst hatte und sich die Schuld gegeben hat. Ich hab danach überlegt, die Gruppe aufzulösen, aber Steven hat mich davon abgebracht, er hat so sehr gekämpft."

Gerade als Emily die in Tränen ausbrechende Tessa in die Arme schließen wollte, klingelte ihr Mobiltelefon. Es war Spencer.

„Was habt ihr herausgefunden?"

„Penelope hat alles überprüft, aber es lassen sich überhaupt keine Übereinstimmungen erkennen."

„Mir ist da noch etwas aufgefallen, was sie überprüfen könnte."

„Emily, sie bringt dich um, wenn du sie anrufst und sie um noch etwas bittest, denkst du nicht, dass es bis morgen Zeit hat? Hotch hat Penelope nach Hause geschickt zum Schlafen, du würdest sie jetzt wecken. Sie hat versichert, dass sie morgen früh wieder da ist."

„Haben wir keine Vertretung für sie?"

„Leider nein, du weißt sie, sie lässt keinen an ihr Arbeitsgerät ran."

„Okay..., dann rufe ich sie morgen früh an."

„Worum geht es denn?"

„Um einen Unfall, den eines der Opfer hatte, aber das würde jetzt zu lange dauern, ich bleibe hier noch bei Tessa."

„Okay, ich sag den anderen bescheid."

„Habt ihr schon die Ergebnisse aus der Ballistik?"

„Nein, wir warten jede Minute drauf, wir geben dir sofort bescheid."

„Danke."

Emily beendete das Gespräch und warf einen Blick auf Tessa, die sich auf ihr Sofa kauerte und weinte.

„Hey,..., kann ich etwas für dich tun?"

„Ich weiß nicht genau," erwiderte sie, „das ist so unwirklich. Wir haben uns auf den Dächern immer so sicher gefühlt, das war fast unser Revier, wo wir uns auskannten und jetzt macht jemand regelrecht Jagd auf uns."

Emily konnte nicht anders, sie zog Tessa an sich und streichelte beruhigend über ihren Rücken.

„Ist ja gut, ganz ruhig, wir werden ihn kriegen, nur es ist sehr schwer, wir haben fast überhaupt keine Hinweise."

„Denkst du wirklich, dass Stevens Unfall etwas damit zu tun hat?"

„Ich weiß es nicht genau, aber es wäre sehr wahrscheinlich."

„Ist es zuviel verlangt, wenn wir mal fünf Minuten nicht darüber reden?"

„Kein Problem, tut mir leid."

„Schon okay, du kannst wohl einfach nicht aus deiner Haut raus."

„Sieht ganz danach aus."

Nach ein paar Minuten merkte Emily, dass Tessa sich beruhigt hatte. Als sie ihre Umarmung lösen wollte, hielt Tessa sie noch fest.

„Lass mich bitte noch nicht los," sagte sie leise.

Emily erwiderte nichts und schlang einfach wieder ihre Arme um sie. Sie dachte erst, dass sie es sich eingebildet hatte, als sie glaubte, Tessas Lippen an ihrer Schläfe zu spüren, doch als sie ihren Blick nach links wandte, sah sie, dass es keine Einbildung gewesen war. Wie in Trance löste Emily den Pferdeschwanz, den Tessa trug und fuhr mit beiden Händen in ihre Haare, während Tessas Lippen sanft zu ihrem Ohr wanderten und zurück über ihre Wange, bis sie sich ansahen und Emily ihren Kopf Tessa zuneigte, den sie sanft in ihre Hände nahm und sie zärtlich küsste. Emily war mehr als verwundert, aber sie erwiderte den Kuss, weil sie sich sehr wohl dabei fühlte. Wie von selbst intensivierte sich ihr Kuss, und Emily stellte erst jetzt bewusst fest, dass Tessa ein Zungenpiercing trug, was ihren Kuss noch interessanter und schöner machte. Es kam beiden so vor, als wenn sie zum ersten Mal einen derart intensiven Kuss erleben würden. Es brachte sie völlig aus der Fassung. Als sie sich voneinander lösten, waren sie ein wenig atemlos.

„Es tut mir leid," murmelte Tessa, „ich hätte das nicht tun sollen, aber ich ..., ich meine, ich fühle mich zu dir hingezogen. Wahrscheinlich ist das totaler Blödsinn, weil jemand wie du kaum..., du wirst bald wieder weg sein, und ich weiß einfach nicht..."

Emily streichelte über Tessas Gesicht.

„Als ich mich das letzte Mal zu einer Frau hingezogen gefühlt habe, da war ich auf dem College, es ist also schon ziemlich lange her, weißt du, mir sind heute im Laufe des Tages einige Dinge durch den Kopf geschossen, an die ich so schon lange nicht mehr gedacht habe, und ich hab mich sehr wohl gefühlt, als du mich massiert hast..."

„Das klingt nach einem aber..."

„Ich weiß, im Moment kann ich dir nur sagen, dass ich mich auch zu dir hingezogen fühle und dass ich dir sehr gerne näher kommen möchte, aber im Augenblick weiß ich nicht, wo das hinführt. Ich bin jetzt sehr ehrlich zu dir, ich will dir nicht weh tun, und wenn es für dich okay ist, würde ich sehr gerne heute nacht bei dir bleiben."

„Du musst nicht meinetwegen bleiben."

„Ich bleibe nicht nur deinetwegen."

Tessa lehnte sich ein wenig an Emily, bevor sie sich wieder ihr zuwandte und sie erneut küsste. Emily konnte nicht anders als ihren Kuss zu erwidern. Emily ließ sich auf dem Sofa zurücksinken und sie zog Tessa zu sich herunter. Tessa begann, Emilys Hals mit Küssen zu bedecken, was ihr ein leises Aufstöhnen entlockte. Tessas Hände waren unter ihrem Shirt, um es nach oben zu schieben. Emily dachte für einen Moment darüber nach, Tessa zu bitten, aufzuhören, aber es fühlte sich einfach viel zu gut an als dass sie es ernsthaft hätte stoppen wollen. Sie knabberte an Tessas Ohrläppchen, während sie ihr ohne langes Zögern das Shirt über den Kopf zog. Tessa wirkte trotz ihres durchtrainierten Körpers noch sehr zierlich, und Emily streichelte vorsichtig über ihre Rippenbögen, während sie wieder Tessa küsste und ihre Zungen einen wilden Kampf miteinander ausfochten. Tessa nahm Emilys Hände und führte sie zu dem Verschluss ihres BHs um ihn zu öffnen. Emily war ein wenig nervös, als sie Tessas BH aufhakte und ihn ihr abstreifte, bevor ihre Hände sanft ihre Brüste umfassten. Tessa stöhnte auf, als Emilys Hände sie sanft kneteten und über ihre Brustwarzen strichen, bis sie sich aufrichteten. Emily setzte sich auf, um sich ihr Shirt auszuziehen, bevor sie es selbst tun konnte, hatte Tessa ihren BH geöffnet und beiseite geworfen. Emily dachte, dass sie wahnsinnig werden würde, als Tessa mit ihren Lippen ihre Brüste liebkoste und sanft an ihnen saugte. Sie gab ein enttäuschtes Murren von sich, als Tessa aufstand.

„Na, komm, wir suchen uns ein bequemeres Plätzchen."

Tessa führte Emily in ihr Schlafzimmer, wobei sie ihre Hand hielt. Tessa zog sie mit sich aufs Bett, während sie ihr Gesicht, ihren Hals und ihr Schlüsselbein mit Küssen bedeckte, wobei sie sich immer weiter nach unten vortastete, bis sie am Bund von Emilys Hose angekommen war, die sie mit flinken Fingern öffnete. Emily hob ihr Becken leicht an, um Tessa das Ausziehen ihrer Hose zu erleichtern. Sie erschauerte, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie nur noch im Slip vor Tessa lag, die wie eine Löwin auf der Suche nach Beute zu ihr gekrochen kam. Ihr war nicht aufgefallen, dass Tessa auch ihre Hose abgelegt hatte. Emily brachte Tessa unter sich, als sie bei ihr angekommen war.

„Und was jetzt, Miss FBI? Legst du mir Handschellen an?"

„Nur, wenn du etwas angestellt hättest...," erwiderte Emily, bevor sie sich mit ihren Lippen Tessas Brüsten widmete und sie liebkoste. Tessa biss sich auf die Unterlippe, bevor ihr ein lustvolles Aufstöhnen entfuhr, was sich steigerte, als sie Emilys Hand zwischen ihren Schenkeln spürte, bevor diese sie von ihrem letzten Kleidungsstück befreiten und sie schließlich an ihrer empfindlichsten Stelle berührte. Tessa drängte sich ihr entgegen, als ihre Finger sanft in sie vordrangen. Emily achtete auf jede noch so kleine Regung von Tessa, um ihr das größtmögliche Vergnügen zu bereiten. Als ihr Kopf zwischen Tessas Schenkeln verschwand, krallte diese ihre Finger in Emilys Haare. Emily wurde durch das lustvolle Kreisen ihres Beckens nur noch mehr angespornt. Sie spürte instinktiv, als Tessa kurz davor war, ihren Höhepunkt zu erreichen. Emily ließ kurz von ihr ab, was Tessa unzufrieden knurren ließ. Emily trieb dieses Spielchen mehrere Male mit ihr, bis sie merkte, dass sie Tessa nicht mehr länger warten lassen konnte. Nachdem Tessa ihren Höhepunkt erreicht hatte, zog sie Emily zu sich hoch, um sie zu küssen.

„Du bist wirklich großartig," murmelte sie an Emilys Ohr, bevor sie leicht daran knabberte, „ich denke, jetzt bist du dran, dich zu entspannen und dich gut zu fühlen."

Tessa beugte sich über Emily und küsste sie leidenschaftlich, während ihre Hände zwischen ihre Beine glitten und sie sanft berührten. Emily stöhnte auf, sie konnte sich kaum noch beherrschen, als die Lust von ihr völlig Besitz ergriff. Tessa saugte erneut an ihren Brustwarzen, während ihre Finger Emily durch einen sanften Rhythmus fast in den Wahnsinn trieben, bevor ihre Lippen tiefer wanderten, aber zwischendurch immer wieder abstoppten und zurück zu ihren Brüsten fuhren. Sie trieb mit ihr das gleiche Spielchen wie Emily vorher mit ihr.

„Quäl mich bitte nicht länger, ich brauche dich und ich will nicht länger auf dich warten," flüsterte Emily.

„Was fühlst du für mich? Sag es mir..."

Bevor Emily antworten konnte, wurde sie erneut von Tessa geküsst.

„Und?"

„Ich bin in dich verliebt," antwortete Emily, „ich will dich wiedersehen, nachdem das hier alles vorbei ist."

Tessa lächelte Emily an und streichelte über ihr Gesicht, bevor sie über zärtliche Umwege an Emilys Weiblichkeit ankam und sie zärtlich mit ihren Lippen und ihrer Zunge verwöhnte. Emily dachte, dass sie den Verstand verlieren würde, als sie Tessas intensive Liebkosungen genoss. Sie kraulte ihren Nacken, während ihr Stöhnen immer lauter wurde. Sie flehte Tessa regelrecht um Erlösung an, weil sie die Spannung in ihrem Inneren kaum noch aushielt. Als Emily zum Höhepunkt kam, schrie sie Tessas Namen heraus und krallte sich an ihr fest. Tessa spürte Emilys Erschöpfung, als sie wieder neben ihr lag, sie zog sie in ihre Arme und küsste sie.

„Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte sie.

„Hmm, lass mich nachdenken, ich bin sehr glücklich, erschöpft..., könnte nicht besser sein."

„Du siehst wundervoll aus, so mit diesen leicht zerhausten Haaren, mit deinen geröteten Wangen, ein wenig wie ein zerrupftes Schneewittchen."

Emily sah Tessa ungläubig an.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst."

„Doch, du gefällst mir aber so."

„Danke."

„Machen wir morgen früh eine Tour über die Dächer?"

„Wenn du willst, es wird noch ein Kollege von mir mit dabei sein."

„Kein Problem, obwohl ich dich eigentlich nicht teilen möchte."

„Hey, du hast mich später für dich allein."

„Der Kollege, der neulich hier war?"

„Reid?" Emily fing lauthals an zu lachen, „ihn würdest du nicht einmal auf ein Dach kriegen, wenn man ihn mit Waffengewalt dort hochzwingt."

„Hmm, wer ist es dann?"

„Du kennst ihn noch nicht, Derek Morgan, wunder dich nicht, er ist nen ziemlicher Womanizer, er wird erst mal eine Charmoffensive auf dich loslassen."

„Glaub mir, das bin ich gewöhnt."

„Das kann ich mir denken."

Emily streichelte über Tessas Gesicht.

„Weiß deine Mutter eigentlich, dass du...?"

„Bevor du fragst, ich bin nicht lesbisch, ich bin bisexuell, aber selbst das weiß meine Mutter nicht. Sie würde dann wahrscheinlich vor Scham tot umfallen, dass ihre einzige Tochter sie auch noch bei ihrer sexuellen Ausrichtung enttäuscht."

„Habt ihr schon immer so ein schlechtes Verhältnis gehabt?"

„Es ging, richtig schlimm wurde es erst, als mein Vater gestorben ist..., er hat mir immer gesagt, dass ich meinen eigenen Weg gehen soll, egal, was passiert."

„Du hast ein sehr enges Verhältnis zu ihm gehabt, oder?"

„Ja, sehr. Es hat mich sehr aus der Bahn geworfen, als er starb."

„Wie ist es passiert?"

„Er war Journalist, er wollte über die Unruhen in den Vorstädten berichten, er wollte immer an allem ganz nah dran sein. Als die Polizei mit Tränengas gegen die Demonstranten vorgegangen ist, hat er die Orientierung verloren und kam einem gerade brennenden Auto zu nahe, es hat ihm niemand geholfen, jeder war nur um sein eigenes Leben besorgt. Nicht einmal die Polizei hat geholfen, weil sie ihn für einen Demonstranten gehalten haben. Wir haben es einen Tag später erfahren, meine Mutter war sehr wütend sie gab meinem Vater die Schuld, sie meinte, wenn er mit einem Idealismus nicht immer so weit gehen würde, sie hat die Beerdigung nicht mal selbst organisiert, sie hat es ihrer Sekretärin aufgetragen, sich darum zu kümmern."

„Was war mit dir?"

„Du kannst dir vorstellen, dass es eine blödsinnige Idee gewesen wäre, mit meiner Mutter darüber zu sprechen, daher habe ich es gelassen, ich musste sehen, dass ich einen Weg finde, allein damit fertig zu werden, aber das war schwieriger als gedacht. Und keine drei Monate nach seinem Tod hat meine Mutter mir gesagt, dass wir in die Vereinigten Staaten gehen. Sie war in die Kritik geraten, als sie nach dem Tod meines Vaters kein Interesse daran gezeigt hatte, wer dafür verantwortlich war. Sie hat es dann vorgezogen, einfach zu gehen."

Emily sah Tessa an, die sehr traurig aussah.

„Kann ich etwas tun?"

„Lass uns einfach nicht mehr davon reden, okay?"

„In Ordnung, aber wenn du reden willst, ich bin da..."


	3. Chapter 3

Am nächsten Morgen standen Emily und Tessa früh auf, um sich für ihre Tour über die Dächer fertig zu machen. Emily klingelte Derek aus dem Bett, um ihm zu sagen, wann er an Tessas Trainingshalle sein sollte. Emily sah während des Telefonates Tessa fasziniert dabei zu, wie sie ein reichhaltiges Frühstück vorbereitete.

„Wow, erwarten wir noch Gäste?"

„Nein, aber du wirst deine Kraftreserven brauchen, also sollten deine Energiedepots gut gefüllt sein."

„Da hast du natürlich recht mit."

„Wenn dein Kollege schnell genug ist, kann er noch mitessen."

„Ich glaube, das lässt er sich um keinen Preis in der Welt entgehen. Du wirst ihm wohl noch einige Grundtechniken zeigen müssen, er ist zwar unsere Kampfmaschine, aber es wäre für ihn der Untergang, wenn er aufgrund eines Bruchs bei nem Unsub nicht mehr die Tür eintreten kann."

„Wow, ihr habt extra Agents zum Türen eintreten?" kicherte Tessa.

„Nein, aber wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, sehe ich ihn meistens dabei."

„Hmm, sehr aufschlussreich."

Keine Viertelstunde später stand Derek vor der Tür. Tessa öffnete ihm die Tür. Derek sah erstaunt auf die kleine zierliche Frau vor ihm.

„Ah, du musst Derek sein, komm rein, Emily ist in der Küche, es gibt Frühstück."

„Okay…, war Emily …?"

„Ja, guten Morgen, hier der Kaffee. Und ich war die ganze Nacht hier, es ging Tessa nicht gut."

„Ah ja…, das ist mal gar keine schlechte Behausung."

„Nein, aber ich musste auch sehr viel renovieren, bevor ich hier einziehen konnte, aber jetzt ist es das geworden, was ich mir vorgestellt habe."

Nach dem Frühstück erklärte Tessa Derek die wichtigsten Bewegungsabläufe aus dem Pakour. Emily sah dabei zu, und sie wünschte sich, ne Kamera dabei zu haben, um Fotos zu schießen oder ein kleines Video zu machen, um es Penelope zu zeigen, wenn sie zurückkamen. Sie vermutete, dass die Technikerin sich wie ein kleines Kind darüber freuen würde, aber ohne Kamera war das leider nicht möglich. Nach etwas über einer halben Stunde kamen die beiden wieder zu Emily, die an der Empore lehnte und sich das ganze angesehen hatte.

„Und du? Gar nicht trainieren, bist du jetzt schon Vollprofi?"

„Oh, sie ist sehr gut, du wirst überrascht sein."

„Von hübschen Frauen lasse ich mich immer gerne überraschen."

Emily warf einen Tessa einen Blick zu, der sagte: mach dich auf was gefasst, er läuft sich gerade erst warm.

Kurze Zeit später machten sie sich auf, die Dächer zu erkunden. Derek war wirklich überrascht, wie gut Emily mit den einzelnen Techniken zurechtkam, ihm entging darüber hinaus auch nicht, dass sie und Tessa sich sehr gut zu verstehen schienen. Zwischendurch machten sie Pause auf einigen Dächern und besahen sich New York City mal aus einer anderen Perspektive.

„Wir haben gleich nen schönen Sprung vor uns, ich schlage vor, dass ich vorspringe und ihr nachkommt, dann seht ihr, wie es gemacht wird."

„Okay…"

„Mit euch soweit noch alles okay? Nicht, dass mir einer von euch abstürzt."

„Alles okay, wir leben noch."

Tessa nahm Anlauf und sprang problemlos auf das in zweieinhalb Meter entfernte und flach unter ihr liegende Dach.

„Wow, …, im Training sah das so einfach aus."

„Ich weiß, wenn du Angst hast, dann lass es, Emily. Geh bloß kein Risiko ein, weil du meinst, du musst wen beeindrucken."

„Ich hab keine Angst."

Emily nahm Anlauf und sprang ziemlich gekonnt auf das Dach, auf dem Tessa auf sie wartete.

„Geht doch, sieht schon richtig gut aus."

„Und was ist dir, du Held? Los, komm schon, oder kneifst du vor ein paar Mädchen?"

„Nein, ich wollte euch nur den Vortritt lassen."

„Nun, komm schon, oder willst du, dass ich Penelope davon erzähle, dass du Angst hattest?"

Das schien einen Nerv getroffen zu haben, denn Derek sprang nun ebenfalls auf das niedrigere Dach.

„Na bitte, du hast deine männliche Ehre noch gerade so gerettet."

„Sehr witzig."

„Nun sei nicht gekränkt."

„Nun kommt schon, es ist nicht mehr weit."

Emily und Derek liefen hinter Tessa hier, die einen Teil einer Feuerleiter durch einen Sprung überwinden wollte, aber als sie sich an einer Seite abstützen wollte, sackte ihr Arm weg, als wenn sie ihn nicht belasten könnte. Sie fiel etwas über 2 Meter und fand sich neben einer Mülltonne wieder. Emily dachte, dass ihr Herz stehen bleiben würde, als sie sah, dass Tessa fiel, während Derek schon die Feuerleiter herunter lief. Emily folgte ihm wie paralysiert. Tessa hatte sich schon wieder aufgerappelt.

„Was war los?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ich hatte auf einmal das Gefühl, dass ich meine linke Schulter und meinen linken Arm nicht mehr belasten kann, ist mir so weggesackt."

„Du blutest."

„Wo?"

„Hinten an der Schulter, es sieht nach nem Einschuss aus."

„Was? Nen Einschuss? Kann nicht sein, ich hab nichts gehört."

„Wir müssen dich sofort ins Krankenhaus bringen."

„Warum?"

„Weil du angeschossen wurdest, und es ist anzunehmen, dass unser Unsub dahinter steckt. Du kannst so eh nicht weiterlaufen."

„Aber so schlimm kann es nicht sein."

„Tessa, wir brauchen das Projektil aus deiner Wunde, es sieht ziemlich übel aus, tut es sehr schlimm weh?"

„Nein, ich spüre überhaupt gar nichts."

„Nichts?"

„Nein, rein gar nichts."

„Wir bringen dich jetzt ins Krankenhaus."

„Aber wir sollten deine Blutung stoppen."

Derek zögerte nicht lange, zog sein Shirt aus und drückte es auf Tessas Wunde. Emily dachte für einen Moment wieder an die nicht mitgebrachte Kamera, bevor sie ein Taxi riefen. Es schien Tessa soweit gut zu gehen, und wenn Emily nicht von all ihren Ortskenntnissen getäuscht wurde, war ein Krankenhaus in der Nähe. Als sie dort ankamen, fiel ihr auf, dass Tessa auch wenig humpelte. Es wunderte sie, dass sie anscheinend keine Schmerzen zu haben schien, aber vielleicht war das auch der Schock, aber sie hatte nicht so gewirkt, als wenn sie unter Schock stehen würde. Während Emily bei Tessa blieb, rief Derek den Rest des Teams an. Kurze Zeit später trafen Hotch und Reid ein, während JJ die undankbare Aufgabe bekommen hatte, Tessas Mutter von der Verletzung ihrer Tochter berichten zu müssen. Emily war dabei, auf dem Flur lang zu laufen, während Derek sich mit einem Becher Kaffee beschäftigte, er hatte sich von einem der Ärzte ein Shirt geben lassen, die normalerweise im OP getragen wurden.

„Wo ist sie?"

„Sie entfernen gerade die Kugel und flicken sie wieder zusammen."

„Wie konnte das passieren?"

„Sie ist vorgelaufen und wir haben es erst gemerkt, als sie den Sprung nicht vollenden konnte, aber danach wurde es erst richtig merkwürdig."

„Warum?"

„Sie hat eine stark blutende Schusswunde und sagt, dass ihr nichts weh tut, ich dachte erst, sie hat nen Schock, aber Tessa hat keine anderen Schocksymptome gezeigt."

„Hmm, es könnte auch ein Gendefekt, sein, der dazu führt, dass sie gar keine Schmerzen empfinden kann," warf Spencer ein.

„Was?"

„Ein Gendefekt, es betrifft das Gen SCN9A, das auf dem Chromosom 2 sitzt, das eine spezifische Proteinuntereinheit eines spannungsabhängigen Natrium-Ionenkanals kodiert. Dieser bestimmte Ionenkanal befindet sich vor allem in den Zellmembranen peripherer

Schmerzrezeptoren sowie in den ableitenden Neuronen und ist für die Weiterleitung

von Schmerzreizen unentbehrlich. Wissenschaftliche Studien haben gezeigt, dass bei Patienten mit einem Defekt von SCN9A sich drei spezifische homozygote Nonsense-Mutationen befinden, die einen Funktionsverlust des Ionenkanals bewirken. Daher kann Tessa keine Schmerzen empfinden. Zur Zeit werden die Erkenntnisse der SCN9A Forschung zur Herstellung neuer Schmerzmittel verwendet."

„Danke, Einstein. Die Aussage, dass es ein defektes Gen ist, hätte gereicht."

„Du hattest gefragt. Wie ging es ihr denn, als ihr sie eingeliefert habt?"

„Sie war bei Bewusstsein, okay, sie war wackelig wegen dem Blutverlust, aber sonst hat sie sich völlig normal benommen."

Emily sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus.

„Ich verstehe nicht, wie sie dann so einen gefährlichen Sport machen kann, wenn sie sich mal was bricht, sie nimmt es ja kaum wahr, jedenfalls nicht als das, was es ist."

„Die wirklich dringendere Frage ist die, warum unser Unsub sie verfehlt hat. War es Absicht, sie nur zu streifen, einen Warnschuss abzugeben? Oder war sie zu schnell für ihn?"

„Es muss jemand sein, der sich gut in den Gebieten der Traceure auskennt, was durch die Einträge auf Tessas Homepage kein Problem ist."

„Sportlich muss er auf jeden Fall sein, es ist nicht leicht, über die ganzen Dächer zu kommen."

„Wollte Tessas Mom nicht hierher kommen?"

„Ich habe sie informiert, dass ihre Tochter angeschossen wurde, aber ich habe ihre Antwort so aufgefasst, dass sie sich darum kümmert, wenn sie mit ihren Terminen für heute fertig ist."

„Klingt ganz nach meiner," murmelte Emily.

„Wir müssen mit Tessa sprechen."

„Wenn wir schon nichts gesehen haben, wie sollte sie dann…?"

„Sie kennt die Dächer wie ihre Westentasche. Sie wird uns mit Sicherheit sagen können, wo für jemanden das geeignete Versteck wäre."

Ein paar Minuten später kam ein Arzt auf sie zu.

„Sind sie wegen Tessa Sandrine Molière hier?"

„Ja, sind wir. Wie geht es ihr?"

„Wir haben die Kugel entfernt, sie hat Glück gehabt, das Schulterblatt wurde nicht in Mitleidenschaft gezogen, sie hat von dem Sturz einige Prellungen davongetragen, aber es geht ihr soweit ganz gut, was uns nur etwas mehr Sorgen bereitet, ist ihr fehlendes Schmerzempfinden, sie scheint an einem Gendefekt zu leiden, der…."

„Ja, wir wissen bereits, SCN9A ist nicht mehr ganz dicht, können wir zu ihr?" fragte Emily.

„Sie können. Wir werden Miss Molière über Nacht hier behalten."

Emily war schon in Tessas Zimmer, als der Rest sich erst in Bewegung setzte.

„Hey, wie geht es dir?"

„Hab schon bessere Tage gehabt. Diese dämlichen Ärzte sagen, ich kann wochenlang nicht trainieren. Verdammt, ich bin schon lange nicht verletzungsbedingt ausgefallen."

„Du weißt also, dass du diesen Gendefekt hast?"

„Ja, schon seit ich klein bin, mal vom Stuhl gefallen, Handgelenk gebrochen, aber nichts gemerkt. Nun sei nicht sauer."

„Weißt du, was alles hätte passieren können? Ich hatte verdammt große Angst um dich."

„Da ist ja unser kleiner abgestürzter Vogel," witzelte Derek, als er mit dem Rest des Teams Tessas Krankenzimmer betrat.

„Ja, ein flügellahmer Vogel, vielen Dank für die Erinnerung, ich hätte es sonst fast vergessen."

„Tessa, wir müssen Ihnen einige Fragen stellen."

Tessa verdrehte die Augen und sah Spencer genervt an.

„Können wir das Siezen sein lassen? Mag ja sein, dass ihr Vorschriften habt, aber ich würde mich dann wohler fühlen. Ich werde es auch keinem verraten."

„Ist dir irgendetwas aufgefallen, was ungewöhnlich war, als du unterwegs warst? Hast du jemanden gesehen, der euch gefolgt ist?"

„Wie sollte ich? Ich hatte 2 Kollegen von euch dabei, wenn ihnen schon nichts auffällt, wie soll ich dann…? Ich hab nur gemerkt, dass ich meinen Arm nicht mehr belasten konnte, dass es eine Schusswunde war, haben mir Emily und Derek gesagt."

„Du hättest uns sagen müssen, dass du diesen Gendefekt hast, wir hätten dir vielleicht eher helfen können, und ist dir klar, was alles hätte passieren können? Wenn der Unsub dich nicht nur hätte verletzen wollen, wenn es ein höherer Sprung gewesen wäre, du könntest tot sein."

Sowohl Tessa als auch das Team sahen Emily verwundert an, die relativ laut geworden war, bevor sie fast fluchtartig das Zimmer verließ.

„Ich geh ihr mal eben nach, was sie hat," sagte Spencer und verließ ebenfalls den Raum.

„Dir ist also wirklich nichts aufgefallen?" fragte Derek.

„Nein, es sind öfters mal Handwerker auf den Dächern unterwegs, aber …, nein, nichts, was mir ungewöhnlich erschienen wäre. Tut mir leid, dass ich euch nicht weiterhelfen kann."

„Benutzt du diese Strecke öfters?"

„Nein, eher seltener, ich hab sie lange nicht mehr benutzt, sie steht auch nirgendwo auf der Website."

„Wer außer dir könnte sie noch kennen?"

„Wenn sich nicht jemand zur Aufgabe gemacht hat, mir hinterher zu spionieren, dann nur die Leute aus meiner Gruppe und die früheren Mitglieder."

„Tessa, wir müssen alles wissen, was in eurer Gruppe vor sich geht, es hat definitiv etwas mit dir zu tun."

„Da gibt es nichts, wir haben nie was angestellt und bis auf Stevens Unfall ist in der Gruppe nie etwas Schlimmes passiert."

Währenddessen lief Emily wie ein Raubtier den Flur auf und ab.

„Willst du darüber reden?"

„Was? Worüber?"

„Das, was da gerade passiert ist, warum du Tessa so angefahren hast…"

„Es ist nichts, nur, es hat mich erschreckt, als sie plötzlich gefallen ist, ich…"

Emily versuchte, so gut es ging, Spencers Blick auszuweichen.

„Das ist nicht alles."

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Weil deine ganze Körperhaltung aussagt, dass du nicht alles sagst."

„Es ist nur, ich verstehe sie, warum sie das macht, dass sie diese Konflikte mit ihrer Mutter hat, ich kann nur nicht nachvollziehen, warum sie sich selbst so sehr in Gefahr bringt."

„Emily, sieh mich mal an. Komm schon, hör mit dem Ausweichen auf. Da ist doch noch mehr."

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

Spencer konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass es fast unmöglich ist, einem Profiler was zu verheimlichen, oder?"

Wider Erwarten lächelte Emily ein wenig.

„Du hast recht. Nur lass uns das woanders besprechen, ich will nicht, dass die anderen es unbedingt mitbekommen."

„Kaffee?"

„Sehr gern."

„Also, was ist los?"

„Ich fühle mich zu Tessa hingezogen, also nicht nur als Vertraute, sondern…, Gott, irgendwie ist das merkwürdig, das gerade mit dir zu besprechen."

„Ich kann dir versichern, dass ich da absolut objektiv bin."

„Das Schlimme ist, das glaube ich dir auch noch."

„Seid ihr euch näher gekommen?"

„Ja, letzte Nacht, sehr viel näher sogar. Ich war das letzte Mal mit einer Frau zusammen, da war ich auf dem College, und ich weiß auch nicht, wie es passieren konnte."

Emily sah, dass Spencer bemüht war, nicht wieder rot anzulaufen.

„Es tut mir leid, ich sollte dich damit nicht behelligen."

„Hey, das ist schon in Ordnung, ich wusste nur nicht, dass du und sie…, willst du sie wieder sehen?"

„Einerseits ja, aber auf der anderen Seite, ich weiß nicht, sie gehört zu einem Fall, und ich möchte nicht, dass sie mich auf ewig damit in Verbindung bringt."

„Darf ich dir einen Rat geben?"

„Ja, schlimmer kann meine Situation ja kaum werden."

„Wenn du die Chance hast, sie wieder zu sehen, dann nutz sie, ich hab einmal so eine Chance gehabt, und ich war zu feige."

„Bereust du es?"

„Manchmal ja, und das sind schon wenige Male zu viel."

„Danke."

„Und wenn jemand fragt, was mit dir los war, du warst einfach aufgewühlt, man sieht nicht alltäglich nen Sportpartner vom Dach fallen."

„Kann ich dir noch eine Frage stellen?"

„Klar, welche?"

„Hast du den Brief von Gideon noch mal gelesen?"

„Ja, ich hab lange über das nachgedacht, was du zu mir gesagt hast."

„Und was denkst du? Du musst nicht darüber reden."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich richtig liege, aber die ganze Zeit über, die er da war, war er für mich so etwas wie der Vater, den ich nicht hatte, den ich mir aber immer gewünscht habe, der Verständnis für mich hat, mich unterstützt und nicht versucht, mich in ein bestimmtes Muster hinein zu pressen. Ich denke, Gideon wollte nicht, dass ich von ihm genauso denke wie von meinem Vater, dass ich nicht das Gefühl habe, ihm egal zu sein, weil er einfach so gegangen ist, als die Situation schwierig war. Vielleicht ist es auch ganz gut so,"

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Ich bin nicht mehr der kleine naive Junge, der beim FBI nie ganz für voll genommen wurde. Ich hab mich verändert, ich hab eine Menge gelernt, davon vieles auf schmerzhafte Art und Weise, und das mag sich blöd anhören, aber ich fühle mich erwachsener, Ich brauche nicht mehr ständig jemanden, der schützend eine Hand an meinem Rücken hat. Ich bin auf Gideon nicht wütend, nicht, so wie auf meinen Vater. Er hat mich nicht in einer unsicheren Situation zurückgelassen, in der ich nicht weiß, wie ich damit umgehen soll. Ich bin keine zehn Jahre alt mehr mit einer psychisch kranken Mutter zu Hause. Ich bin traurig, dass Gideon gegangen ist, weil ich ihm gerne noch einige Dinge persönlich gesagt hätte, aber ich vermute, es war so das Beste. Er hat in dem Brief erklärt, warum er geht und zwar so, dass ich ihm glaube. Als mein Vater meine Mutter und mich allein gelassen hat, er hat auch einen Brief dagelassen, in dem er sich erklärt hat, aber ich hab ihm nicht geglaubt. Es war nicht, dass er das nicht mehr konnte, es emotional nicht mehr verkraftet hat, wie die Schizophrenie meiner Mutter weiter fortgeschritten ist. Er hat es nicht mehr ertragen, ich war zwar erst zehn Jahre alt, aber ich hab gesehen, wie er sie und mich angesehen hat, dass wir ihm fast zuwider waren, dass er sich ungerecht behandelt gefühlt hat, weil er nicht Frau und Kind hat, die normal waren. Und dafür hat er in Kauf genommen, eine kranke Frau mit einem Kind allein zu lassen, wahrscheinlich hat er noch Dankbarkeit erwartet, dass wir Geld von ihm bekamen, aber wieder gesehen haben wir ihn nie wieder."

„Es tut mir so leid, ich wusste nicht, dass…"

„Das ist in Ordnung, es ist lange her und selbst wenn ich ihn noch hassen würde, würde das nichts an der Situation ändern oder sie rückgängig machen."

Emily sah Spencer mitfühlend an, sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie selbst ihn anfangs nicht ganz ernst genommen hatte, was zu Besorgnis gewechselt war, nachdem was mit Tobias Henkel passiert war. Sie hatte zu plötzlich versucht, ein Verhältnis von Nähe zu ihm aufzubauen, was Spencer in einer sehr rüden Art und Weise abgeblockt hatte, woraufhin sie sich sehr kühl und distanziert begegnet waren, was sich aber auch wieder gegeben hatte und sie sich immer besser verstanden hatten. Und sie fühlte, dass er ihr gegenüber aufrichtig war und dass er sie ernst nahm, mit dem, was sie über Tessa erzählt hatte.

„Du sagst den anderen doch nichts, oder? Ich meine wegen Tessa."

„Nein, absolut nicht. Du kannst mir vertrauen."

„Danke."

„Schon okay. Lass uns zu den anderen zurück, sonst denkst man noch, dass wir etwas miteinander haben."

Emily und Spencer grinsten sich an.

„Das wäre für die das Gerücht des Jahres."


End file.
